


Pack

by EgoDominusTuus



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, M/M, Mating, Other, Pack, Psychic Wolves, Top Eddie, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, bottom Venom, wolf bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: Venom thinks that' 'summer-rain' is a stupid scent and he wants a brother of his own. Too bad his bond is with a sweet female.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Psychic Wolves for Lupercalia





	Pack

For all that he was trying to adjust to the world, Venom still didn't understand so much about humans. He seemed willing -- greedy even -- to learn. But that didn't mean anything. His current (and very contrite) complaint was the fact that he didn't have a wolf-brother like I did. To begin with, I knew that he tried to sway Luca to simply accept him as his brother as well, but he'd refused.

Luca had always been stubborn. Even when he was a pup; the biggest in the litter and trying to be swayed by every single person in the room to come to them. He'd trotted past them all with his tail up and his nose in the air... and spilled to my side. I'd been eighteen and covering the new pupping-facility in one of my first jobs. When he'd looked at me with honey-gold eyes and my nose was filled with the scent of summer-rain, I knew that he'd picked me.

Venom thought that summer-rain was a stupid smell. He didn't know what it was. 

He did agree with Luca though, that I smelled like sugar and warmth. He liked how I smelled; and the heat in his head of exactly how much he liked it didn't escape me when his voice whispered to me.

Venom was very... possessive of me, he had been from the first moment that the word _mine_ had spilled from his lips, and if I was being honest with myself, I didn't mind.

I was really used to him being there with me... and the thought of him not being in my head was enough to make something in my chest squeeze tight.

Which was probably why I was giving in to what was very obviously a stupid whim. The breeding center that I'd covered all those years ago had long since shut down, been replaced by a state of the art facility... and that was where we stood now.

Venom had spilled out and over my entire body, so I at least had the promise of anonymity when we broke in.

"I want my own wolf."

"Venom," my voice was soft, trying to be cajoling. "I don't think it works that way. I don't even know if symbiotes can bond with--" 

"I will. I will have a brother _bigger_ than yours."

"It really doesn't--"

"I will have it!" His voice was sharp and insistent and only a little petulant. I sighed internally, as loud as I could... and beside me, Luca gave a low, growling grunt. 

_Foolish._

I could hear his words, growling in my mind and completely irritated with the entire situation. 

I understood exactly how he felt, but there was something very compelling about Venom that I couldn't always deny. Maybe it was the fact that he liked to threaten my liver, even though I had a feeling that he wouldn't do it, if only because he would have to find a new host. It was more than that though, and I knew it. He'd come to save me when he didn't have to -- I could feel the way that he _felt_ in my head, even if he wasn't capable of expressing it.

If anything, he’d eat my heart first.

But I did want to keep him happy on the off chance that I was wrong, so we were standing in front of the facility and I was sighing because this made no sense and it wasn't going to do him any good. 

It wasn't going to do either of us any good if we got caught though, so... "We probably need to take out the security camera first so they can't see that we're here."

"I do not care if they see me."

Of course, he didn't. He had no idea what it meant to be seen. We couldn't really be identified by Venom's appearance, and we'd already had more than one run in with the cops, but that in and of itself was a problem. If the security here was attached to the precinct, and there was a chance that it was, they would swarm the place before Venom was ready to give up on the endeavor. So... 

"Fine. Fine." Venom bit the words out in irritation, but I felt a bit of relief in my chest. We glanced around for a moment and Venom was quick to locate the long, black wire that led up to the cameras outside of the facility. With a grin, he followed the line of it and then the box that it was attached to. His fist came out quickly, smashed into it.

All of the electricity in front of us flickered for a moment, and when he ripped the wires clean from the wall, the red lights on the camera flickered off.

"There was probably an easier way to do that, like--"

"I do not care. I want my wolf."

There was no arguing with him. There was just letting him slip through the now unwatched door and inside. The same treatment was given to a few other cameras as we made our way inside; Venom seemed to be moving on instinct alone, because I wasn't sure where the fresh batch of pups were kept. There was the sound of howling and growling from other rooms, the notion that we were obviously passing up quite a few full grown wolves... but the symbiote that encompassed me walked along the hallway as though he knew exactly where he was going.

And he turned suddenly, his eyes wide, his head throwing back so that both of us took in the scent of wet fur and cinnamon.

"What is _that_?" He shifted forward and his hands found the doorknob. It opened -- there was only the slightest crunching sound that told me that he'd probably ruined the lock completely -- and he stepped inside with his head cocked. The pups were in the room... they were big enough that they were playing and romping with one another, plenty big enough to leave their mother. Since I had the feeling that Venom was going to try to pupnap one regardless of if it bonded with him or not, that was probably a good thing. The last thing that I wanted was a wolf that I couldn't take care of running around my apartment.

He stalked forward and looked each of them in the eye, breathed his breath on them as though that would somehow help. I heard the low growl spill from his chest, felt the frustration coming off of him in palpable waves as the pups ignored him completely and kept playing with one another.

He actually picked up the biggest of the male pups and held it up to his face. The little thing was solid black and had nearly red eyes, and it nipped at him for a moment and then squirmed out of his hands and fell to the floor with a plop before going to play with its brothers and sisters.

"Why?" Venom's voice was full of irritation, and he turned his eyes around the room. There were cages on the other side. "There must be better there."

It wasn't, of course. It was the females that were taking care of the pups. The females that they were intending to breed soon. Now that I was looking, I could see how they had it separated. I could see the way that Luca twitched beside me and hear his thoughts in my head that the room smelled like something about to go into heat. 

Maybe I should have left him at home, but he insisted that he come along, since Venom was doing something that could obviously get us into a bit of trouble.

He managed to keep himself upright, his bushy tail straight behind him as he stared.

His eyes were focused on the cages to the left.

Venom went to the right first. He peeked his head in and I saw the female with the same crimson eyes as the black pup that he'd tried to force a bond with. She was sleeping in the corner, and I could see the way that her stomach was still slightly stretched, the way that her body had clearly just weaned pups.

They had her in here for the bond. Venom snorted and shook his head. "No. Female." He grunted the words out and walked to the next cage. A brown wolf that looked to be in much the same state as the last was laying the cage, and he passed it up with a derisive snort.

Next to that was a younger wolf. She was a soft red, and she paced back and forth in her cage. I could tell by the look in her eyes that they had her in here away from the others because of the security of the room... because of its location away from the males.

They didn't want to send the entire area into a frenzy because females were in heat, after all.

She wasn't there yet, but she was close to it. Luca let out a low grumble beside me, paced back and forth -- he was doing a shockingly good job of showing self-control in light of the fact that there was obviously temptation in front of him. He continued to pace... and then froze when Venom came to the next cage.

My eyes slipped forward in time to see her soft green eyes before the thought _cinnamon_ flooded my head again and she stood up.

It shouldn't have been possible.

It _wasn't_ possible.

_But apparently, Venom smelled like salt and potatoes._

And her voice was like gentle wind in my head, backed with frustration and warmth and just a little bit of confusion at the situation... because it wasn't actually my head that she was speaking into.

It was Venom.

"Wait." Venom's words were protesting even as he ripped the door off of the hinges to let her out. She stared with wide eyes, shirked in the corner of the room... but her impulse to come forward was rolling in my mind. She wanted to see him. She wanted to touch him -- she'd found her brother and...

"I... this is female. Small. Not what I..." But even as he tried to protest, he stepped forward and one large, black hand slipped beneath the wolf. She didn't growl, and when he picked her up so that they were eye level, his hands cradling her carefully and their minds touching one another... I could feel something that I shouldn't have been able to feel.

Their bond.

Solidifying.

A wolf somehow bonding with a symbiote. Maybe it was because he was fused with my body. Maybe it was because Venom had such a rich mind and he was honestly an amazing creature...

Whatever it was, I felt the warmth blossom through his chest -- through my chest -- and I knew that we weren't going to be able to leave her behind.

In the back of my mind, I realized that there were a plethora of reasons as to why this was a bad idea, but the only thing that I could do was mutter a bit of advice out. "Pull off her collar, I think there's a tracking device in it."

Venom's fingers were very careful when he pulled the collar away, meticulous in making sure that he didn't catch any of her fur in the motion, and then he sat her down carefully.

Luca instantly came forward, sniffing at her, circling her frame. She turned with his motion, not letting him behind her, her green eyes careful, her body backing up by instinct to press against Venom's leg.

She was young -- barely more than a pup herself. My instincts to get her out of her and keep her safe were twined with Venom's -- it wasn't a bad facility. They had large enclosures, the wolves seemed to be in good health.

But still.

It wasn't home. 

There was only a small part of me that wanted to laugh at the fact that he'd somehow managed to do exactly what I'd said was impossible -- of course, he had, because he was... well... he was himself. 

"We should go." The thought of finding a brother seemed to have been driven from his mind in the wake of how much she wanted to leave. She was young and scared, and even though they treated their wolves well, there was still the fact that she was close to being bred... and she saw the endless stream of males coming in and doing whatever they wanted with the other females in the room.

It wasn't something that she wanted.

It frightened her.

And that made Venom let out a low snarl.

"We could burn it to the ground."

"No, Venom."

"We could set them all free and let them run wild in the city."

"No, Venom."

"We could--"

_Home._

Her voice was soft in his head, and it instantly cut off his next threat. With a nod, he leaned down and scooped her up. He picked up Luca as well, though he snarled and snapped at the motion. Venom left the facility in a bounding run that left the wolves feeling uneasy and left me feeling a little better.

At least we were getting out of there before anyone came after us... or before he decided to make the entire city a wolf haven.

\---

He named her Ori, and I had the distinct impression that he got the name from a bag of tater tots, but I wasn't going to ask him about it, because the last thing that I needed was him snapping at me. Even when I was the one in control of our body, his small little black head would come out and nuzzle against the red wolf who clung close to my side. It had been two days, and she already thought of us _both_ as hers, and Luca was her pack. Venom had gotten what he wanted, even though he still questioned why he hadn't been able to get a large male like he wanted.

"It doesn't work that way, V." I'd answered him carefully, "I didn't pick Luca. He picked me. You don't get to choose. They're just... yours, and that's how it goes."

Of course, he shouldn't have been able to have a sibling at all, but I was ignoring that particular fact. Especially in light of the knowledge that the wolf that he'd picked -- that had picked him... was going to go into heat soon. I wasn't sure what to do about it, other than to hide us away in the apartment with the doors locked. Freelance work made it a little easier than it would have been otherwise, because I just canceled the jobs that I had booked. 

I didn't live in the slums anymore -- I was on the top floor of my building, and the only other apartment was vacated. In theory, we were going to be fine.

The morning that it started, I could feel a small itch under my skin; it was a weird mixture of want and _want_. 

There was nothing that could be done for it, though. I wanted to figure it out... I wanted to seperate myself from the want that meant that I wanted to be taken... and at least I could feel the difference in my mind. The wolf paced unhappily, and I slid my gaze to Luca.

He hadn't mated before; I hadn't even thought to try to send him away. We were a pack now, a unit. Honestly, it made sense for him to take her if he wanted her... it made sense, and I knew that he wasn't going to forgive me if I tried to stop him. He'd been staring at her door from the instant that we'd found her, and it was obvious that he wasn't going to allow me to pry him away from his prize now that he'd found it.

I'd never been in this situation before. When I was with Anne, she had never given me this... her wolf had been called Glen, and he was even bigger than Luca. There'd never been a chance.

She'd offered me the opportunity to go to one of the mating houses; Luca had a good bloodline, he would have done well to bring some pups into the world. She'd insisted on doing the same thing with Glen.

I'd never taken her up on it, and Luca hadn't seemed to hold it against me. There was just... something strange about anonymous sex, about doing it just because it was what instinct demanded.

It wasn't something that I wanted, and Luca seemed to sense that and respect it in return.

But now...

Well, now was different, and he'd always given me what I wanted, so it would have been wrong for me to deny him now.

But...

I didn't expect the itching beneath my skin.

I'd thought about it -- the thing was, Venom was a part of me, so there should have been no way that it would have really bothered me. The worst that I was worried about was maybe needing to touch my cock, to masturbate while Luca was mating with Ori. If that was the worst of it... it would be a little embarrasing, but I knew that I would be able to handle it.

But...

The itch beneath my skin was something more than that, and I could feel Venom nearly whimpering in my head when it got worse.

"What is happening?" His small black head came out, nuzzled against my neck in something akin to fear. The liquid black was _hot_ , almost too hot to touch. His voice was small and groaning.

"She's going into heat." My own voice was strained, my eyes slightly unfocused. His head sliding against my neck was... distracting.

It hadn't been distracting before.

The warmth of his body was...

Enticing.

And that didn't make sense either.

I realized just a bit too late that there was probably something going on here that I hadn't thought about, that I didn't realize...

And I couldn't take it back now. It was too late. 

We were locked in this apartment, and if I opened the door...

Well, we would have to deal with the rest of the world having this same realization. 

I kept the door decidedly locked and felt that rippling in my chest continue to grow as that small, dark inky line that was Venom nuzzled against my neck. 

"Shouldn't be like this." He murmured the words out softly, the usual bite of his voice lost to the confusion of what was happening. Worse, I could feel my own body growing hot from his proximity... and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

In the other room, I heard Luca give a low, whuffing noise. I heard Ori whine and shift around.

They were doing what they were made to do, and my body was screaming at the fact that I wasn't following suit.

Venom let out another small sound, a low groan... and I pushed away from the door after checking the locks and marched to the bathroom. I'd known that it might come to me having to do this -- I didn't think that my skin would feel like fire, but...

"Fire." Venom echoed the words for me, and I let out another low grunt and sighed. Stripping my clothing from my body didn't help -- the fact that the black trickle of my symbiote tickled along my bare frame was even less helpful. I wasn't... 

I wasn't sure what my brain was thinking, because my fingers traced along it every time he darted across my skin, like I could grab him and somehow drink down that heat, drown myself in it. 

I turned on the shower instead and stepped under the water while it was still cold. It made me hiss, but it didn't do a damn thing to quell the burning in my chest.

In the back of my mind, I could sense Luca's thoughts.

_mate._

And I could sense Ori's response.

_mate._

And my own body tried to say the same word, but I couldn't... I couldn't...

"Mate."

Venom pooled the word out for me as the water started to heat up around us, as the steam filtered through the air and almost obscured my vision.

I had to blame it on that when he spilled from my body again -- shifted around to look at me and say that word again. 

"Mate."

"We can't. We--" My hand glided down my body, seized my prick as though that would somehow be the answer to all of my problems. Pumping against my hard flesh didn't help. 

It wasn't what my instincts were demanding.

It wasn't what I actually wanted.

And as though he could sense it, that black spilled up over the length of me so it was that heat that I was stroking against, that was squeezing tight around my dick.

My eyes fluttered shut for just a moment and a low groan escaped my chest.

This wasn't possible. I couldn't... 

We couldn't...

"Mate." He said the word again, and that small black head started to slowly spill from my body. It was nothing at first, but he slowly trickled out, stretching himself thing so that we were still attached at my chest through a black webbing of strings, but he was slowly drawing himself up to his full height in front of me. And my brain, for once, wasn't thinking about how much larger he was than me, how much stronger he was.

It was only thinking of the fact that he was there, physically in front of me.

And I could quell that word that was pounding in my head over and over again, the urge that only came on stronger because the _scent_ of him was in my head now and in the other rooms the wolves were doing exactly what my brain was demanding I do as well.

I shifted forward without hesitation and my hands slicked along the heat of Venom's body, shifted and pushed him forward, pushed him around. The black strings attaching us stretched taut as I pushed him around -- I was lucky that the shower was a walk in one, or there wouldn't have been enough space for the both of us. As it was, I had to press the bare expanse of my chest against the broad expanse of his back and deal with the fact that he was too tall for this.

I needed him laying down. 

I didn't even think to turn the water off. I just stalked from the shower, my fingers on the strings connecting us -- he came with me at a pull, and as soon as I could I shifted and pushed him back down on the bed, so that he was bent over it and his ass was sticking in the air just like a bitch in heat.

My mind was flooded with need -- the only thing that I could think of was how much I _needed_ this. Maybe it was just the fact that I hadn't had anything like this the entire time that I was with Anne, and then I hadn't thought to even try after, because my heart hadn't been in it. 

I wasn't going to be able to stop it now, though. 

I didn't want to.

I just slipped forward and put my hands on his hips, angled myself so that my cock slid against that nearly-too-hot-heat of his body, along his ass.

He writhed beneath me, and his body rippled, shifted so that I could feel my prick slide between cheeks, against an even more scorching heat.

My lids fluttered shut and I shifted back for just a moment; he was liquid, wet. I didn't think that I needed any kind of prep for him.

I could just _take._

I'd never been able to do that before.

I shifted and then thrust -- I felt the ring of resistance that was the tightness of his ass, and then a liquid heat and tightness encompassing me. I'd never felt anything like it before; the heat of him was insane, and the way that he growled beneath me and worked his body back was so needy and demanding that for a moment I almost forgot that I was the one in control of the situation.

I'd also forgotten that I was fucking an alien who inhabited my body -- my mind was a singular focus of what my body was demanding, and there was nothing for me to do but lean against the bed, grab his hips and start to work my own in a hard and fast pace that had us both groaning and grunting.

Another part of me was curious as to exactly how Venom knew what to do; he'd never indicated that he knew what fucking was... but he had been in my mind.

So.

Privacy was a thing that I asked for and this was proving to me that I didn't actually get it.

I'd worry about it later. 

Later.

Because all that I could think of, could focus on, could even begin with was how good it felt to bury my cock inside of him, how good it felt for him to rut up against me in demand and need until those strings attaching us at the check jerked me down against him, forced me into him harder. 

Even on the bottom, it seemed like Venom was going to be in control.

Honestly, I didn't mind. 

He started to work his body back harder and faster, and his long tongue slipped from his mouth, wet and dripping saliva. My fingers dug into his hips harder, slid around the length of his body... and found that his usually smooth frame had spilled a cock that was so thick in my palm that he would have split me open had our roles been reversed.

There was only a small tick in the back of my mind that thought of how good that might feel. I couldn't focus on that at the moment -- all that I could think of was thrusting inside of him, burying myself harder and faster and making him _mine._

"Mine, Eddie." Venom echoed my words, "My Eddie." More possessive and needy all at once. There was something about it that was so demanding, so encompassing.

So permanent. We were already together -- but this was something else.

_Mate._

The word pooled in my head again and I wondered if it meant something different for Venom's species than mine. 

There was a permenance to the way that he was thinking it that made me think _yes._

And there was only a small part of me that was trying to blame it on Luca's influence. 

My fingers reflexively clenched, started pumping at the length of his prick in tandem with the motion of my hips; something was happening here, something had started and I knew that there wouldn't be an end to it. There was also a part of me that was aware of the fact that the dynamic of the _something_ was only going to be in _my favor_ during heats like this. My body shivered at the thought, and my hips redoubled their efforts. I could feel it -- his warmth, his heat, his sweet insides ready for me to spill inside of him, ready for me to mark him.

Ready for me to make him _mine_ even more than he already was.

My mind lost all thought but the sensation of our bodies, of his tightness spilling and squeezing around me. I could only think of the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, of my fingers demanding as they worked along his length.

I could only think of Luca in the other room, so sure that he would secure pups to make our pack grow -- only think of the fact that instinct demanded that I do the same even though that was impossible.

I wanted--

I _wanted._

_And then I came._

It was hard and fast and so intense that it made my head spin. Venom's body bucked back against me until he threw his head and howled and I felt scalding liquid spill across my palm, sharply hot to the touch. 

My eyes were still starbursts when he moved me -- I regained my vision as he settled us both onto the bed, wrapped his arms around me... and started to lick my palm clean with his tongue in slow, languid strokes that made me shiver against him.

" _My_ Eddie." He murmured the words again, and I opened my mouth to tell him that it was from the heat, that this wasn't a thing that would happen consistently.

And instead, "Yeah?" Spilled from my throat and I laid back against the pillows, snuggled against him. Because I was his -- I had been since the moment I'd found him.

And honestly, as strange as it was, nothing had ever felt quite so _right_ as what had just happened.

In the other room, Luca curled around Ori and closed his eyes. Protective. Sated. Mated. Our little family -- our pack.

"Mine." Venom said it again, his tongue lolling up along my shoulder to lick my face before he curled around me and I let a smile drift across my lips. 

"That's right, big guy." 

And it was.


End file.
